Gridman
is a Hyper Agent from the Hyper World, a parallel world to the "Computer World" a world within all computers. Originally a bodiless life form that chased Khan Digifier to the Computer World. *Subtitle: *Thunder Subtitle: *King Subtitle: History Denkou Choujin Gridman While tracking down Khan Digifier he encountered Naoto and, seeing that Naoto had a good heart, chose him to merge with whenever battle must be done within the Computer world. To fight the larger and more powerful monsters, Gridman receives the upgrade program P-L6806OX to grow gigantic and battle against his foes. However, this massive power-up last only for a few minutes as it could overload Junk's system. When the power up begins to fade, a blue light on Gridman's head begins to blink as a warning. Naoto, Yuuka, and Ippei chat with Gridman over their computer by typing messages to him. Profile Stats *'Height': Micro ~ 70 m **'Thunder': 88 m **'King': 93 m *'Weight': 0 ~ 60,000 t **'Thunder': 160,000 t **'King': 200,400 t *'Home World': Hyper World *'Time Limit': 10 minutes *'Flight': Gridman's top flight speed in the Computer World is faster than the Speed of Light. Body Features * : The light on Gridman's forehead, when his giant size begins to put too much strain on Junk (the PC that powers his giant form) it begins to flash. It is similar to a Beam Lamp. * : Gridman's ears. * : The three blue parts on Gridman's chest. They are the organ that emits the fixer beam. * : The armor that Gridman wears. * : The yellow light on Gridman's chest, this is where his energy is stored. * : Gridman is able to fly because his feet control gravity for him. Forms must be entered to Junk, this password is "GRIDMAN". :;Weapons * : A bracer on Gridman's left arm, it is connected to the Acceptor worn by Naoto. ** : A beam fired from the back of his left arm. *** : Gridman's final resort attack programmed by Takeshi after Khan Digifier destroyed all of Gridman's weapon and support mech programs. It was destructive enough to destroy Khan Digifier and Takeshi's PC Computer world alone. ** : Energy blasts fired from his left wrist. ** : A blade generated in his left hand but wielded on the right. Often used as a boomerang weapon. Acceptor.jpg|Gran Acceptor GridBeam.gif|Grid Beam GridmanSparkBeam.gif|Spark Beam :;Techniques * : An energized kick. ** : An energized kick, even more powerful than its predecessor. * : A beam from his chest that repairs damaged computer systems. *'Size Change': Using the upgrade program, Gridman can take on a giant size in the cyber world. * : A technique to feed energy into the Acceptor and free Naoto from a monster's influence, waking him up. * : A beam used to counter Stealgan's shockwave. * : Eye beams that are used to complete the schematics of Assist Weapons summoned by Ippei and Yuka. *'Forced Combine Beam': A beam used to force Naoto and Gridman to merge. GridmanFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam - Thunder= Thunder Gridman is Gridman's upgraded form where God Zenon act as a suit of armor. :;Techniques *'Thunder Grid Punch': A basic, yet powerful punch. *'Thunder Grid Kick': A basic, yet powerful kick. * : A beam attack fired from the chest. * : An attack fired from the right hand. *'Thunder Grid Fixer Beam': An upgraded version of the Fixer Beam. * : Twin Driller's bore-tips are fired from the shoulders and home in on the target like missiles. Thunder Grid Punch.png|Thunder Grid Punch Thunder Grid Kick.png|Thunder Grid Kick Thunder Grid Beam.png|Thunder Grid Beam Thunder Grid Fixer Beam.png|Thunder Grid Fixer Beam Drill_Breaker.png|Drill Break - King= King Gridman is Gridman's second upgraded form where Dyna Dragon acts as a suit of armor suit of armor. :;Techniques *'King Grid Punch': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Punch. *'King Grid Kick': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Kick. * : An attack fired from King Gridman's chest. * : Light attacks fired from King Gridman's forearms. * : An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Beam. *'King Grid Fixer Beam': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Fixer Beam. King Grid Punch.png|King Grid Punch King Grid Kick.png|King Grid Kick King Grid Fire.png|King Grid Fire King Grid Launcher.png|King Grid Launcher King_GridmanBeam.JPG|King Grid Beam King Grid Fixer Beam.png|King Grid Fixer Beam }} Assist Weapons are created and devised by Ippei to assist Gridman in battle. When in Computer World, Gridman uses the Materialization Beam to complete the process. Initially, Yuka was responsible for handling the programs until Ippei created the to contain and deploy them easily. With the exception of Gridman Sword, later Assist Weapons (being mechas themselves) are remotely controlled by both Ippei and Yuka through game controllers. They are also modified to become powered suits for Gridman, thus raising his ability perimeters. * : A combination of the Barrier Shield and Plasma Blade, created by Compoid and Anoshiras as gratitude for saving the latter. Its alternate configuration is . ** : A shield made to repel any monster with an ultrahigh electromagnet. Created by Ippei with the inspiration from Special Dog (a type of hot dog). ** : A sword pulled out of the side of the Barrier Shield. * : A giant robot that combined form the three military vehicle-based Assist Weapons. Created based on the inspiration from a robot toy. ** : A fighter jet inspired from real-life military fighter jet. ** : A driller tank with a pair of drills, designed after military tanks. ** : A caterpillar track-based armored tank that is based on military tanks, especially a missile vehicle. * : A coalesced aircraft, formed by Dyna Fighter and King Jet. Transforms into , a tyrannosaurus mecha based on the fossil of tyrannosaurus. ** : An aircraft that is initially , inspired from a dragon-themed goods that was buried with a Chinese mummy. ** : A large aircraft that was meant to be Dyna Fighter's support. GridmanSword.jpg|Plasma Blade and Barrier Shield gridmanaxe.jpg|Thunder Axe Zenon_Components.jpg|Thunder Jet, Twin Driller, and God Tank King_Components.jpg|Dyna Fighter and King Jet Dinacanon.jpg|Dragonic Cannon Gallery Gridman GridmanRise.gif Normal_gridman.jpg Servo.png Gridman.png Gridman-1.jpg Gridman-0.jpg Gridaman_full_I.png Gridaman_full_II.png Gridman-2.jpg IMG_0843.PNG Evil_Gridman.jpg|Brainwashed Gridman grid man trans for ma tion king gridmAN.jpg|Gridman's transformation to King Gridman Thunder Gridman Thunder-Gridman.jpg Thunder_Gridman.png Thunder GridmanI.png Thunder Gridman II.png Thunder Gridman I.png Thunder Gridman detail.png Thunder Gridman detail II.png Thunder Gridman detail I.png Gridman Thunder Gridman Render.png King Gridman Dragon_Em_Gridman.jpg King Gridman I.png King Gridman data.png King Gridman detail.png King Gridman detail I.png Miscellaneous Gridman_&_Sigma.png Gridman in 1995.jpg|Gridman circled in Red. Gridman pls.jpg |Gridman being judged by Zero as Koseidon and Triple Fighter look on. Grid an Rise.jpeg IMG_0844.PNG IMG_0845.PNG ssss.jpg Trivia *The way in which Gridman's enemies are destroyed by his finishers may have inspired the effects of Ultraman the Next/Ultraman Nexus's finishers on his enemies. *Gridman's facial appearance might have inspired the faces of Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine. *Gridman's last suit appearance between his original series and his cameo in a DVD extra was in the 1995 Tsuburaya commercial where he joined the Ultramen and many monsters and aliens during a fireworks show, seen dancing near Pigmon. Also see *Servo Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Gridman